Der Lärm der morte
by Link no Sou
Summary: La segunda guerra mundial va terminando, los superiores de cada país comienzan a ver por intereses personales de cada uno, ¿Que pasara con las naciones? GerIta // USAUK // otras mas YAOI Rating: T por futuros Lemon y lenguaje.
1. Der Lärm der morte

**Der Lärm der morte**

_(Estruendo de muerte)_

Bueno, este es mi primer fic del Fandom Hetalia, es un GerIta y también poseera USUK (Viva~~~~)

Algunas notas:

-_Dialogo_- Acciones –aclaraciones xD-

_-__**dialogo recuerdo- **__acciones recuerdo –aclaraciones del recuerdo xD-

* * *

_

-_Veneciano ¡NO!_

-_Pero, pero, escucho muchos gritos y no se que quiso decir Musso-chan con lo de que "Alemania no debe saber"_

-_Veneciano, estúpido hermano, entiende por una vez_- Romano tomo aire y apretó con mas fuerza a su hermano contra la pared -_Esto es una guerra perdida_-

-_P-pero, Doitsu, Doitsu dijo que si yo estaba en problemas el vendría y si el esta en problemas yo, yo_- Los ojos del mayor de los hermanos Italia comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

-_¡Cállate idiota! No, no!_

-_Fratello*...por favor_

-_Stupido fratello, bazza!*_

-_¡Más que eso! Mi gente me necesita_

-_¿Que ganaras saliendo a la muerte?_- Y la pequeña casa en la que estaban fue sacudida por una bomba, entre la conmoción, Romano cayo al suelo y Veneciano aprovecho para salir

* * *

_-__**Ne~ne~ne~ Doitsu!**__- Dijo llegando a donde el Alemania estaba alistándose para salir_

_-__**¿Que sucede Italia?**_

_-__**¿Hoy almorzaremos pasta?**_

_-__**Für Gott*...**__- Suspiro y tomo al débil Veneciano por los hombros -__**Italia, estamos en un punto crucial de la guerra, no almorzaremos juntos**_

_-__**Pero...Doitsu dijo…**__- Fue callado por un leve golpe en la cabeza por parte del alemán_

_-__**Se lo que dije, pero también te diré esto, vete a casa y cuida que no entren los aliados**_

_-__**¿Ah? ¿Yo solito?**_

_-__**¿No esta tu hermano?**_

_-__**Pero, pero, pero...no sabré que hacer si llegan Francia-niichan e Inglaterra!!! Me da miedo**_

_-__**Italia, vete**__- Dijo y sin más le dio la espalda y salió_

_-__**...Ludwig...**__- Dijo casi en un susurro

* * *

_

Cadáveres, sangre, cuerpos, bombas cayendo, tanques entrando, ¿Que había pasado estos días que no lo habían dejado salir? ¿Donde estaba Musso-chan? ¿Por que todos gritaban? ¿Que estaba pasando?

Corrió, tenia que decirle a Ludwig, debía decirle que lo ayudara, que necesitaba que lo protegiera...

-_Doitsu, Doitsu...Doitsu!!_- Corrió, corrió lo mas que podía y entonces una bomba cayo cerca y solo sintió un golpe en su espalda -_A-Alemania...Doitsu...Ludwig_- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, ya ni siquiera veía la casa donde estaba hace unos momentos

Solo veía sangre, y mas sangre.

Se alzo y se paso una mano por el rostro y luego la observo, estaba llena de sangre, volteo a ver un vidrio y notro su rostro igual, cubierto por ese liquido rojo...

Sus ojos, que siempre reflejaban su inocencia, perdieron todo brillo, las lágrimas se arremolinaban con mas fervor en sus ojos y comenzó a susurrar, caminando sin sentido, buscando algo, buscándolo...

-_Doitsu, Doitsu...ayúdame, ayúdame, lud, lud...lud...Ludwig, Ludwig, LUDWIG...AYUDAME LUDWIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_- y comenzó a correr nuevamente

* * *

_No había cumplido con lo pedido por Alemania, se había quedado y había cocinado Pasta para cuando el volviese._

_Pero el tiempo pasó y no volvía..._

_Y no volvía..._

_Y al final Veneciano se quedaba dormido sin probar bocado._

_Para cuando Ludwig había llegado, lo vio sentado en la silla del comedor, durmiendo._

_-__**Italia...**__- Suspiraba -__**Albern*...**__- Decía y le revolvía levemente el cabello_

_-__**...Ludwig...**_

_El alemán se extraño, nunca había escuchado su nombre de labios de Italia, y un sonrojo no se hizo esperar en sus mejillas_

_-__**pasta~!...**__- dijo sonriendo_

_Y el alemán solo lo tomo en brazos, llevándolo a la habitación y cobijándolo...mientras llamaba a su hermano para que lo viniera a recoger._

_Mas no se dio cuenta de que en ese rato...el joven italiano derramo unas leves lagrimas..._

_-__**ti amo*...Ludwig...

* * *

**_

Ya no sabía siquiera donde estaba, solo sentía que debía continuar, su ropa estaba hecha trizas y estaba lastimado, lo sabía pero, necesitaba encontrarlo, necesitaba ayuda, que lo protegieran, que lo cuidaran.

Y así, llego donde, frente a el, estaba esa figura que tanto ansiaba ver desde hacia un rato, sonrió, nuevamente sonrió y recupero un poco de su actitud normal, corriendo tratando de llegar a su lado.

-_D-Do... ¡Doitsu!_- grito llegando a su lado y abrazándolo

-_Italia..._- Dijo el aludido al sentir la ya tan familiar sensación

-_Doitsu, stai qui*_- Y entonces dos personas mas lo alejaron de golpe y lo hicieron hincarse -_Doitsu, ayúdame, ayúdame, ayúdame!!!_

-_¿Que quiere que hagamos con el traidor?_- Veneciano abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, ¿traidor? ¿Desde cuando?

-_Llévenselo, déjenlo en el sur y que el haga lo que quiera, ya no es mas nuestro aliado, se ha rendido...ocúpense de buscar a Mussolini y tráiganmelo_- Hablo firmemente y sin mirar a Italia

El pequeño solo sentía algo horrible quebrándose en su pecho, ¿En que momento había dejado de ser su aliado?

Mas al irse el menor, Ludwig solo siguió con las batallas, protegiendo con ahincó lo que podía del precioso hogar de Italia.

* * *

_-__**No quiero irme**_

_-__**Italia**__- El rubio se tomo la frente y suspiro con pesadez -__**Debes hacerlo**_

_-__**Pero Doitsu, tu Japón y yo somos...**_

_-__**Lo se, lo se, pero, Japón tiene bastantes problemas ya, así que, anda vete. Necesitas cuidar de tu país**_

_-__**¿Me iras a ayudar si lo necesito?**_

_-__**Si**_

_-__**¿Enserio?**_

_-__**¿No lo prometí?**__- el alemán estaba contestando todo en automático, solo necesitaba que Italia quedara fuera de esto ya, no podía permitir que le sucediera algo._

_Y así, tras mucho negociar, logro que se fuera..._

_Justo a tiempo, poco después bombardearon su casa y todo quedo en ruinas..._

_Pero veneciano estaba a salvo, y eso era lo que realmente le importaba, aunque_

_No lo admitiría, todavía.

* * *

_

Romano tras varias conversaciones, logro que Veneciano fuera llevado a América mientras todo terminaba, no era bueno para ninguno de los dos seguir ahí, Antonio le había dicho que los recibía pero, no quería que el estúpido imbécil ese, se metiera en problemas...

La casa de Alfred era mucho mejor, aunque el no lo soportara.

-_¿Algo que necesiten?_

-_No yankee-san_

-_¿Esa es forma de tratar a quien los saco de Europa?_

-_Si, y te tratare así mientras sea necesario, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿O no? ¿Veneciano?_- y volteo a ver sonriente a su hermano

Y la sonrisa se borro lentamente mientras veía a su hermano, observar por la ventana, sin decir "_Pasta_" o "_Hera~hera~_"...no decía nada, apenas comía y solo se quedaba viendo por la ventana, todo el día, a veces decía frases incoherentes como "_Ya es tarde...¿Por que no llegara Ludwig?_" o "_¿Sabes? Doitsu es muy bueno conmigo, si estoy en problemas me ayuda y me deja dormir con el_"

Y Romano no sabia que hacer para recuperar a su hermano...

-_Estúpido macho patatas... ¿Que le hiciste?

* * *

_

-_¡Ganamos!_- Dijo Alfred entrando alegremente por la puerta principal y canturreando

-_¿Que carajos quieres estúpido Yankee?_

-_Ganamos...pueden volver a su tierra_

-_¿Ah? ¿Enserio? ¿Que hay de Japón y Alemania?_

-_Es caso perdido, se están retirando y no hay mayor razón para una guerra_- Alfred estaba en su discurso cuando su teléfono sonó, corrió a responder y...

El semblante de alegría fue cambiando, llegando al grado de terror, dejando caer el teléfono y cayendo el mismo de rodillas

Romano, curioso como el solo, pregunto que era lo que había sucedido

-_...soy un asesino_

Y el americano se quedo ahí abrazándose, temblando, y tratando de aceptar la terrible noticia...

Dos bombas atómicas, DOS, habían caído en ciudades japonesas, justo cuando la victoria ya había sido decidida, y aun así, América, el "Héroe" había acabado con dos ciudades enteras en solo segundos...

Y Romano sintió que el era el ultimo en la faz de la tierra que no sufría, aun así, mas le valía al idiota castellano estar bien o lo insultaría hasta en su tumba...

* * *

-_Me niego total y rotundamente a que tomes acciones en ese sentido Iván..._

-_¿Por que? Tú ya acabaste con dos ciudades, ¿Que me puedes decir?_

Arthur se levanto argumentando que eso era incompetencia de los superiores de Alfred, no de el, Rusia trato de seguir presionando, al fin y al cabo, Alemania seria desmembrada, el también quería su trozo, pero de Japón.

-_Ese no es el punto a tratar, ya te dijimos que no iras a Japón y punto_

-_¡Haber mostrado esa decisión con las bombas!_

-_¡The fucking bombs are not MY Order! I don't want...I...*_- Y sintió la mano del ingles posándose en su hombro, sabia que desde ese día a quien le dirían asesino o al que tacharían seria a el...a el, por causa de sus superiores

Por que, el realmente, no había dicho que aceptaba las bombas, mas, pareciera que lo LA NACION quiere, los que se creen LA NACION no lo aceptan.

El silencio reino en el lugar hasta que la puerta se abrió despacio, entrando Romano con un Veneciano totalmente ido.

-_...Italia_

-_Bueno, estamos aquí así que, es momento de que nos dicten el castigo ¿no?_

-_Mussolini esta muerto_- Veneciano reacciono y volteo a ver a Francis -_Ustedes deberán cumplir algunas cosas pero eso no es lo preocupante ahora_

-_Ahora, bien... ¿Como queda la repartición Alemana?_

Veneciano abrió los ojos como plato y fue donde Inglaterra y lo tomo fuertemente por la ropa

-_¿Donde esta? ¿Como esta? ¿Que le paso? ¡Díganme que le ha pasado a Ludwig!_

-_H-hey, espera Italia_- Logro zafarse -_Esta en su casa, quedo en muy mal estado pero esta bien, si te sirve de consuelo_- suspiro y luego tomo un papel -_Y como se que iras, dile que...

* * *

_

El joven italiano estaba asustado y temeroso, ¿Que le diría Doitsu? ¿Que pasaría?

Toco la puerta, más nadie respondió, opto por entrar y caminar de un modo pausado hasta la habitación, no recordaba que la casa fuese así, es mas, ni siquiera recordaba que esa fuera la casa de Ludwig, entonces vio al hermano mayor de este, terminando de acomodar unas cuantas cosas.

-_Prusia-san_

El aludido volteo a verlo, Veneciano solo se quedo un poco asombrado, el semblante del mayor ya no irradiaba vitalidad y mucho menos fuerza o ganas de molestarlo como solía hacerlo.

-_Italia, dumm unbrauchbar*_- Dijo con pesadez y se acerco a el -_Bueno, espero que al menos puedas cuidar de mi tonto hermano_

-_¿Por que?_- Pregunto temeroso

-_Yo ya no estaré mas aquí_- Dijo y por primera vez le sonrió de un modo compasivo, le revolvió el cabello y salió del lugar

-_¡Prusia-san! ¿A donde vas?_- Y como si fuera una cinta rebobinada pudo ver por momentos a el sacro imperio romano voltear, para después volver a la realidad

-_Si tengo que irme, al menos quiero molestar por un rato más al idiota de Roderich, je, ese imbécil llorara mi muerte_- Dijo y cerró la puerta

Veneciano jamás había sido muy listo pero, claramente comprendía que Prusia desaparecería, igual que...

El solo recuerdo de aquella ocasión lo hizo temblar nuevamente, corrió hacia la habitación y vio a Ludwig recostado en la cama, viendo al techo y con muchos vendajes

-_Doitsu_

El aludido volteo a ver a Italia sorprendido ¿Que hacia ahí?

-_Italia_- La sonrisa tonta e inocente de Italia regreso rápidamente y salto -aun teniendo cuidado- sobre la cama de Alemania

-_Ne~Ne~ Doiiiitsu! ¿Quieres almorzar pasta?_

-_¿Ah?_- El rubio no entendía nada ¿Acaso Italia no estaba molesto por lo que le había hecho?

-_O quizás... ¿Quieres tu wurst o unas salchichas? Ah, y quizás un poco de cerveza, te gusta la cerveza_- Se levanto y comenzó a andar de esa manera tan tonta -_hera~ hera~_

-_Italia, ¿Que demonios...?_

-_¿Eh? ¿Que, que?_

-_¿Por que estas aquí?_

-_Cuando yo este en problemas, Doitsu me ayudara..._- sonrió -_y cuando Doitsu este en problemas, yo lo ayudare_- Y sin mas partió hacia la cocina

Alemania, confundido, sonrió como pocas veces lo hacia. Esa habilidad que el italiano poseía era hermosa, una habilidad para hacer que todo pareciera estar bien siempre, no importaba si perdían o si ganaban, incluso si se deprimía, Italia siempre estaba sonriente, pero aun mas importante que eso

Siempre estaba a su lado.

_**Continuara…

* * *

**_

*Fratello: Hermano

*Stupido fratello, bazza!: ¡Estúpido hermano, basta!

*Für Gott: Por Dios

*Albern: Tonto

*Ti amo: Te amo (Creo que esta era fácil de saber…)

*Stai qui: Estas aquí

*¡Las putas bombas no fueron MI orden! No quería…yo… (Admitámoslo, Alfred debió de haberlo dicho y no, no lo defiendo, esperen las notas)

* Dumm unbrauchbar: Estúpido inútil (Gilbo lo aprueba xD)

Y creo que son todas, uh~~

Es la primera vez que escribo un fic basado en Historia Mundial (Mi materia favorita, yo sabia que tanto leer sobre Historia algún día me serviría) y la verdad, me ha gustado el resultado.

Si, es bastante Angst y todo, pero…es la guerra ¿Qué puedo hacer? Solo Himaruya-sama sabe hacer reír con el tema.

Ahora, diré que casi no veo fics sobre los países pasada la primera y/o la segunda guerra mundial (A lo mas creo que vi unos de Prusia y Austria pero, ehhh, nada mas) así que pensé "¿Y si hago uno yo?" y pues aquí esta.

Habrá varias parejas pero me quiero centrar en mis queridos Lud y Vene, claro que a fuerzas pondré a Alfred y Arthur (La historia me los junta, snif, tan canon) como habrán visto a medio capitulo.

Y no, no es que defienda a Arthur (Soy mexicana, SE QUE USA no es un pan de Dios) pero eh de admitir que no hay razón para culpar a LA NACION, como bien recalque, Alfred es un niño que vive de comics, videojuegos, hamburguesas y sesionesdesexodesenfrenadoalestiloingles Arthur, eh bueno el ultimo es extra, jeje.

El punto es, que es un niño grande de todos modos y realmente, los gobernantes de USA han hecho lo que han querido siempre, la gente no quiere esas cosas, realmente siento que hay Norteamericanos que realmente piensan que su País solo ha tenido gobernantes muy egoístas. (Quiero creerlo, aun creo en los duendes y hadas, como Arthur…)

Pero solo por eso no voy a echarle todo en cara a Alfred, no me voy a meter mucho en esto pero, es mi modo de ver las cosas, yo no tacho a la gente, tacho a los lideres que lavan el cerebro de la gente y luego nosotros que nos dejamos también pero, realmente la NACION como tal, no tiene tanta culpa.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y el próximo, hmmm, no se para cuando pueda estar pero, espero pronto, acepto hamburguesas para Alfredito-kun y té para Arturito-san jejejeje, espero poder poner lemon pronto.

Mientras tanto esperen el próximo capitulo con mas USA x UK y MUCHO Ale x Ita. Sayonara~!


	2. Quello che wir remain

_**Quello che wir remain**_

_(Lo que nos queda)_

Bueno, tras un fin de semana de locos estoy aquí con el nuevo capitulo de este fic.

Esta vez el titulo es una mezcla de Italiano, Alemán e Ingles, creo que me gusto mas este titulo que el del fic en general pero, bueno xD

Este capitulo va para todas las fans del USUK y del ALEITA de paso…también puede haber mención del USAJAPAN pero, me consta la pareja de Alfred será Arthur y punto! (Amen)

Bueno, creo que este capitulo abunda de Angst y demás pero espero se me perdone, el próximo capitulo espero que este mas tardar el viernes o antes O_O…por que lo que es el domingo ni tiempo tendré, pero bueno, disfruten.

* * *

Inglaterra tenía poco tiempo, debía de recuperarse de los daños que la guerra le había causado pero, ahora, pese a las negaciones de algunos políticos, estaba en el campo, en Norteamérica, velando por que Alfred se recuperara después de la pelea que presento contra el líder del ejército y el mismo Truman.

Alfred le había gritado, le había dicho que no merecían morir tantas personas por esa arma que ni siquiera sabían que podría lograr.

Truman dijo que murieron igual cantidad de personas en Pearl Harbor, Alfred negó eso.

Le dijo que al menos debió avisarles, como a todos los demás estados, Truman dijo que fue un error de radar, Alfred casi lo golpea.

Y ahora, solo podía estar allí, sentado en medio de un campo, viendo hacia el mar después de haber llorado, de haber gritado que todo estaba mal, de haber leído noticias de que "América era un inhumano", "América solo quiere demostrar que es mejor", "América: País de asesinos"...sabia que incluso su propia gente le odiaba

_-¿Ya estas mejor?_- Se sentó a su lado

-...- Solo lo volteo a ver sin muchas ganas, y regreso a su contemplación

-_Ey, mira...todos sabemos que no fue tu culpa_

-_Pude evitarlo_

-_Hummm, no siempre se gana en estas cosas, deberías recordarlo_

-_Yo quería ayudarte, en verdad quería ayudarte a ti, a Francis...quería detener a Alemania_

-_Lo sabemos, sabemos que hacías hasta lo imposible para hallar una manera de brincarte la ley e ir a Europa_

-_Y Japón ataco Pearl Harbor_- Dijo cerrando los ojos -_Me dio la excusa perfecta, le di una amenaza, y aun así me declaro la guerra_

-Sabía a que se atenía

-_Pero jamás nadie supo de esas bombas_- Lloro otra vez -_Nadie sabía, eran solo objetos de prueba, y se haría la prueba en un área desolada, y aun así, estaba en proceso de ser aceptado, les temíamos, les temíamos como a nada en el mundo_

Arthur abrazo al joven rubio y le revolvía el cabello levemente, realmente ese hecho había sido bastante cruel, no lo iba a negar, pero, el tampoco había salido perfecto, Londres había sufrido demasiado pero Ludwig, en cuanto lo vio, pidió perdón.

Las naciones no querían guerra...

Los superiores querían poder...

Y por eso, hacia unas horas había recibido un telegrama de Roderich...prácticamente lo había maldecido hasta la tumba por ver como Prusia desaparecía.

-Estas cosas...no deberían pasar ya

-Arthur...- Se le abrazo firmemente, y, por breves momentos, regreso a ser ese niño que anhelaba siempre los brazos de su hermano mayor

(Se nos termina el momento USA x UK...por ahora)

* * *

-_Así que Gilbert_

-_Esos idiotas, desde siempre quisieron deshacerse de el-_ Roderich había perdido la calma y su actitud por breves momentos, Vene y Ludwig apenas lograron mantenerlo mas no pudieron evitar el envió del telegrama que había escrito tras la desaparición de Gilbert en su casa

-_Austria, por favor, no te..._

_-¡Tu lo dices por que no has perdido a Ludwig, Veneciano!_- Grito enojado, para segundos después percatarse del error

Italia estaba apretando fuertemente sus manos, sentía que las lágrimas se iban acumulando en sus ojos y entonces una a una comenzó a resbalar

-_AUSTRIA_- Grito el alemán semi incorporándose bruscamente, para luego volver a caer en su silla, alertando al italiano que rápidamente dejo de llorar

-_Ah, Doitsu, Doitsu, no, no hagas eso, tranquilo_- Italia corrió a auxiliarlo y luego fue rápido por las medicinas

-_Lo siento, Alemania_- Se disculpo

-_Esta bien, solo, cálmate y no le grites, se asusta cuando aumentas la voz_- Dijo, ignorando la verdadera razón de las lágrimas del chico

-_Aun así, ¿que hace aquí?_- Pregunto, queriendo olvidar el tema, a el también le dolía recordarlo

-_Le gusta estar aquí, según dice_- Entonces vio como Roderich se levantaba

-_Pues entonces supongo que dejo al hermano de aquel idiota en buenas manos_

_-¿Estarás bien?_

_-…Supongo_- Y después de un apretón de manos, Roderich salió de la casa

Entonces se escucho el quebrar de algo dentro de la cocina, Ludwig suspiro y se levanto tranquilamente.

Era hora de salvar a Veneciano.

* * *

-_Lo, lo siento Doitsu, Doitsu..._

-_Vale, vale..._- Decía el alemán mientras colocaba una venda en la mano del menor -_Aunque me es extraño que te lastimes cocinando_-

-_Me duele, Doitsu, me duele..._

Italia, por primera vez, estaba fingiendo ser un idiota, realmente lo que sucedía es que, cada cierto rato regresaba a el un recuerdo, siempre volvía cuando se preocupaba demasiado, mas el insistía e insistiría que era una pesadilla.

Ludwig por su parte no entendía aun el por que Italia seguía ahí, había poca comida, de vez en cuando venia Arthur -en nombre de Alfred- a dejar algo pero, aun así era poco.

-_Ya, ya_- Lo levanto con cuidado y lo sacudió -¿Estas bien?

-_Si...snif_

-_Ahora ten mas cuidado, no hagas las cosas tan rápido_- suspiro, y llamaron a la puerta

-_Yo voy_- Dijo ya más sonriente y al abrir la puerta vio a la persona que mas terror le daba -_R-Rusia..._

-_Ah, Hola Veneciano ¿Se encontrara Ludwig?_- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, extendió la mano hasta los cabellos del castaño y los iba a tomar cuando una mano mas grande lo detuvo -_Veo que si esta_

-_D-D-Doitsu..._

_-¿Que necesitas Iván?_

-_Vengo a hablar sobre la parte que me toca a mí_

Alemania bufo molesto, todavía no terminaba de estar bien físicamente y debería soportar un dolor mas en el cuerpo, una parte mas de su casa se iría con Rusia.

-_Si ya sabes que parte te toca, solo tómala y nos ahorraras el tener que verte la cara kleiner Psychopath*_- Dijo casi entre dientes

_-¿Esa es la manera de tratar a uno de los que te DERROTO? ¿EH?_- Y lo pateo directo en una de las heridas, haciéndolo caer, mientras Italia gritaba y temblaba -_Déjame decirte como se le llama a esto en ruso_

Alzo al rubio por el cabello, mientras este seguía inmóvil debido al dolor, Iván seguía sonriendo de esa manera tan tierna suya, mas Italia lo sostuvo del brazo rogándole que no hiciera nada

-_I-Italia...no_

-_El pequeño débil quiere hacer algo_- Lanzo a Alemania hacia la pared y tomo a Veneciano por el cabello mientras la otra mano le desabotonaba el uniforme

-_No, no...Detenga, non seguire, per favore*_- lloraba el pequeño niño

Alemania molesto y frustrado se levanto y se dejo ir contra Iván...

* * *

-_L-Lo siento, Doitsu_- Decia totalmente apenado, llorando abrazando a Ludwig después de haber sido golpeado por soldados rusos e Iván

-_Eso te pasa por meterte con quien tiene derecho sobre ti, ahora, Veneciano ¿No quieres ser el primero que se una a mi?_

-_Supongo que seria buena idea si es que quisieras vértelas con nosotros aimé*_- Ivan volteo y pudo ver claramente como estaban China, Francia e Inglaterra ahí

-_Son unos entrometidos, nunca puedo hacer nada_- Vio a Inglaterra _-¿Ya dejo de llorar el niño?_

-_Tú no tienes derecho a decir nada Iván, invadiste un país con el cual mantenías una..._

-_Si, si, pero...todos serán uno con Rusia algún día, ¿Que de malo tiene acelerar el proceso? kolkol~~_

-_En verdad tú estas enfermo aru_- Dijo China, al cual Rusia volteo a ver firmemente, soltó a Veneciano y comenzaba a salir

-_Te mostrare que tan enfermo estoy, China..._- Dijo en cuanto paso a su lado oliendo su cabello

-_No te me acerques...aru_- Dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto

-_VAMONOS_- ordeno a sus acompañantes y se encamino de regreso a su hogar

* * *

-_Sabemos que eres orgulloso pero al menos podrías darnos las gracias por algo_- Decía Inglaterra a Alemania, el cual estaba en una cama

-_..._

-_Eres un caso perdido, señor raza aria_

-_Francia-nii-chan!!!_- Reclamo Veneciano

-_De todas maneras, ¿estas bien Italia? aru-_ Pregunto China

-_S-si, solo me asuste_

-_Italia_- Llamo firmemente el alemán

-_S-SI Capitán!!-_ se levanto en pose militar

-_Ve y prepara pasta para la cena_- dijo algo cansado

_-¿Eh? ¡SI! Paaaasta~~~~~!!!!_- salió corriendo a la cocina, en cuanto Ludwig dejo de escucharlo cerca...

-_Gracias_- Dijo lo más bajo que podía, pero aun así, realmente agradecido

-_¿Ah?_

-_No por mi...por el_- Dijo volteando el rostro en dirección a la cocina

_-¿Por que?_- Pregunto curioso Arthur

-_Si ustedes no hubieran llegado, Italia..._- Apretó los puños de solo pensar en lo que el ruso pudo haber hecho y entonces volteo a ver a Francia

_-¿Algo que requieras de mi aimé ennemi?*_

-_Llévate a Italia_- Francia se sorprendió ante esta petición -_Llévatelo y dile que no regrese, no se, dile que se lo prohíbes o algo_

_-¿Por que?_

-_Voy a desaparecer_- Dijo cerrando los ojos

_-¿A que te refieres?_

-_Rusia quiere lo que queda de mi, si Italia se queda estará en peligro, lo mejor será no verlo hasta que todo este bien, si es que llega a estarlo y si es que lo vuelvo a ver_

Francia entendía bien lo que pasaba entre aquellos dos, mas, sabía que Ludwig tardaría en entender por completo a Venenciano, así que, solo opto por aceptar.

Mas fuera el joven italiano se había mantenido recargado en la pared, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran, perdiendo poco a poco lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza para seguir fingiendo, regreso a la cocina y preparo la pasta...

La ultima que realmente le gustaría.

* * *

Inglaterra había vuelto a Londres, donde mas problemas le esperaban, suspiro y trato de mantener la calma, comenzó a concentrarse en lo avanzadas que iban ya las reparaciones de todo, y entonces descubrió que entre las nuevas cosas, el mundo estaba divido entre dos...

Suspiro, al menos por ahora podría concentrarse en ayudar a su gente, Alfred había ido a Japón para ayudar a Kiku con lo que fuera necesario, y Arthur sabia que eso estaba perfectamente bien, pues así lo superaría pronto y Alfred volvería a ser el mismo tonto de siempre.

Sonrió ante este último pensamiento y comenzó a ver las sumas de dinero que necesitaban, entonces al ver las deudas y los importes, sin contar las bajas, suspiro.

-_Todo esto es tu culpa Austria, no se que te quejas_- Dijo por lo bajo, al recordar como había empezado todo, en 1914, luego como habían pasado tan horribles momentos...

Volteo a su ventana, tantas crisis en aquellos años...terminando en que Francia obligaba a Alemania a pagar los gastos, Arthur desde ese momento supuso que sucedería algo así, sabia que Alemania no se quedaría quieta mas...

-_Ese imbécil de Hitler...que hombre mas estúpido para ser superior de Ludwig..._- apretó los puños y entonces tocaron a su puerta -_Adelante_

-_¡Inglaterra-san!_- Un soldado entro apurado

_-¿Sucede algo?_

-_El señor América_- Arthur se levanto de golpe -_El señor América esta regresando a su casa en estos momentos_

-_La visita era de 3 semanas_

-_Sus superiores lo obligaron, el señor América se ha puesto muy mal, y el señor Japón esta hospitalizado_

Arthur no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, así que sin más, tomo sus cosas y salió rumbo a Norteamérica...

* * *

_-¿QUE LOCURAS SE TE OCURREN?_- Grito al enterarse de que Alfred casi se muere al tratar de irse contra SI MISMO

-...

-_Alfred F. Jones, contéstame AHORA_- Gritaba sin concebir la idea

-_Solo quería que Kiku se recuperara_

-_TU ESTAS LOCO, SI, cayeron bombas en Japón ¿Y? TU NO PUEDES YA HACER NADA_

-_Kiku esta muy mal...esta postrado en la cama, si yo desaparezco quizás el quede libre, además, quizás deba deshacerme de Truman y..._

-_ALFRED, ¡POR DIOS RAZONA! Escúchate..._- Se sentó a su lado y le acaricio el cabello -_Se que estas mal, pero esto ya esta saliéndose de control para ti_

-_Kiku esta mal...tiene heridas en todo el cuerpo y no deja de sangrar, su gente se muere, no solo por lo que quedo de la guerra es culpa mía, si se muere será mi culpa, si desaparece será..._

_-¿Y POR QUE KIKU ESTE MAL TU TE PONES ASI?_- Ese grito, ya no era por molestia, era otra cosa muy diferente

-...

-_CONTESTAME CON UN CARAJO_

-_Si_- Y Arthur salió de ahí

Fuera, se puso a golpear lo primero que encontraba, procuraba evitar las lágrimas y quería evitar gritar, mas no lo pudo evitar...

-_I HATE YOU ALFRED*_

Por su mente, corrían las mas desesperadas preguntas, avanzaban rápidamente los recuerdos mas tristes que ambos tenían, o al menos eso quería creer, mas ahora, ¿Por que se ponía tan mal por Kiku? si por el jamás derramo una sola lagrima después de independizarse, y le había hecho mas daño.

¿Por que casi se mataba por Kiku? Alfred adoraba su vida misma, jamás la daría por nadie, y si la debía dar, alguna vez dijo que seria solo por Arthur

¿Por que no podía olvidar el incidente? No era su culpa, el no había hecho nada, no como aquella vez que se libero de todo lo que le conectaba a el.

¿Acaso el...ya no importaba?

Ante la sola idea, Arthur se desgarraba más y mas por dentro, las cosas no podían ser así, nada estaba bien de este modo, la estúpida guerra ahora le terminaría de quitar lo que mas amaba, le quitaría lo único que le da vida.

Le iba quitar a Alfred. Tembló, tembló ante el mero pensamiento y salió de ahí, iría a ver al causante de todo, iría a ver a Truman y le diría que tenia que hacer.

Si, Truman era el superior de Alfred pero...

Arthur tenia que decirle como poner a raya a Kiku y como poner a raya a Alfred de paso.

* * *

-_Bien, Italia, estamos en casa_- Decía Francia al joven mientras le mostraba una Italia prácticamente restaurada

-...

_-¿Que tienes? No has hablado todo el camino_

-_Francia nii-chan_- Dijo bajando el rostro _-¿Por que me lo quitas otra vez?_

-_¿Ah?_

-_Aquella vez...tu ganaste la guerra contra Shinsei roman* ¿no?_

-_Si_- Dijo firmemente -_Yo mismo te informe de la mort* del pequeño_

-_...me quitaste a la persona que amaba_- Francia dio un respingo ¿Que quería decir veneciano?

-_O-Oye, yo soy Francia, el país del amor, jamás le quitaría un ser amado a nadie_- Decía baleando y casi lanzando flores, hasta que escucho un sollozo -_Veneciano..._

-_S-Sacro Imperio Romano...mi amado Sacro Imperio Romano...y...ahora..._- corrió dentro de la casa y sin saludar siquiera a su hermano, llego a su habitación y se encerró -_il mio amato Ludwig* no te vayas...no me dejes solo, no me dejes..._

Por su mente pasaban los recuerdos de aquella época, cuando una persona, que lo era todo para el, había prometido volver y...

Nunca lo hizo.

_**CONTINUARA…

* * *

**_

*Kleiner Psychopath – Pequeño psicópata

* Detenga, non seguire, per favore – Alto, no sigas, por favor (Awwwww)

*Aimé – Querido

* Aimé ennemi – Querido enemigo

*I hate you Alfred – Te odio Alfred (Algo obvio pero, no esta de mas decirlo)

*Shinsei Roman – Sacro Impero Romano

*Mort – Muerte

* Il mio amato Ludwig – Mi amado Ludwig

Agggh, necesito azúcar, necesito mucha azúcar, hacia tiempo que no me ponía las pilas en angustia y agh.

Espero no me odien xD, bueno, lo que tenia que decir lo dije arriba, así que, espero comentarios y que en verdad no me maten por dejar a todos depresivos

Y si, necesitaba poner el lado cabron de Rusia-sama, y el Kolkol~!

Bueno, nos vemos en el proximo~!


	3. Sincerity

**Sincerity**

_Sinceridad_

Bueno, esta vez traigo el capitulo USUK del fic, si, se que dije que el fic es AleIta pero, estos dos merecen su capitulo, además, los quiero dejar al borde del asiento por que lo que sigue será algo que necesito hacer con mas calma…

Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekaz, el personaje de México es de varios Autores, al igual que Guatemala y diversos países latinos.

Disfruten.

* * *

1950 -Conferencia mundial privada en New York-

-Y en breve se puede decir que esto es lo mínimo que se podía esperar tras la última guerra...- Concluyo Egipto

-Bueno, en ese caso ¿Alguna propuesta?- Pregunto España, que se había mantenido al margen de todo

-Yo opino que quien empezó debería de...

-Te callas Guatemala- Dijo Etiopia -Que tú nada mas propones para nada, además, aquí no esta ninguno de los del Eje

-Podríamos tratar de hablar de un modo mas calmado, quizás así las cosas fluyan mejor -Líbano había hablado

-Y a todo esto, ¿'onde ta el que debería ser el líder de la conferencia?- Dijo un chico que se encontraba sentado a un lado de donde tendría que estar USA

-Cállate México

-¡A mi no me callas tu cabrón!

-Si te callo cuando quiera- España se levanto

-Después de que te mande a chingada vienes con esos aires...tenias que ser tu, maldito cabrón

-¡¿SE PUEDEN CALLAR?!- Inglaterra se levanto y grito

-Nos callaríamos si AMERICA, estuviera, Arthur- Dijo Iván sonriente

-¡Alfred no es América, América somos todos los del continente!- Grito Guatemala

-A la fregada, son solo un montón de gringos cabrones- El moreno estaba pateando la silla de el vecino del norte

-¿Que soy que?- Dijo Alfred entrando a la sala

-Lo que escuchaste, GRINGO cabrón...

-¿Quien es el que me dio Texas?- Dicho esto, se acomodo los anteojos

-¿Como dicen en tu país?...ah, si...FUCK YOU

-...Te doy el honor de que seas tu primero

-Vete a la chingada- Y el chico se levanto, jalo al Ingles de la ropa, lo aventó donde Alfred y se sentó ahí -Mejor haz tu trabajo y todos felices

-Tú eres quien...- Arthur le dio un golpe a ambos y se sentó

-Mejor prosigamos con esto, peleas territoriales vendrán después

-Hagámosle caso al inglesito y sigamos pues

Iván trato de no reírse por el comentario, Francia soltó la carcajada y Alfred solo volteo el rostro para que no se viera la pequeña sonrisa de burla

-Ese es mi hermano, cabronzete- Dijo España, olvidando el enojo, mientras abrazaba a México

-Cállate que tu no eres mi hermano...eres, una cosa rara que quiere con Italia del sur

-Con las dos italias, por favor

-...chinga tu madre

-¿Ah?

-En tu idioma…- Lo volteo a ver –Jodete

-Ayúdame

Y así, al final la conferencia volvió a tomar matices de todo, menos los que realmente importaban. Pero eso sirvió para que Alfred fuera secuestrado por unos momentos por Arthur.

* * *

-Problemas con el vecino

-...

-¿Como estas?

-Bien, supongo que ya supere el asunto

-Eso es algo que le dará alegría a muchos, no podemos tener a Norteamérica deprimido mucho tiempo y menos ahora que Vietnam esta enojado contigo y no se por que

-Vietnam es como un niño tonto, no sabe hacer nada

-...Es como tu hermano

-No lo veo así...

-Tú jamás veras a nadie de esa manera, solo te quieres a ti

-... ¿Arthur?

-Bueno, solo quieres a Kiku también- Dijo volteando el rostro -Solo quería saber si estabas bien, con permiso

-...Arthur yo- Entonces frente a ambos, apareció Iván -¿Que deseas Rusia?

-Solo quería saludarte Alfred, veo que te encuentras mejor- Sonrió

-Déjate de hipocresías y dime las cosas como son I...- No pudo terminar la frase cuando lo habían azotado contra la pared, Arthur se había asustado, pero solo podía observar

-América, no me retes

-¿Que me puedes hacer tu?

-Tanto como quiera kolkol~~~~

-Veamos si es cierto...

-...- Soltó una sonrisa aun mayor -Yo le dije a Truman que soltara las bombas en Japón

Arthur se sorprendió ante la declaración, Alfred solo se quedo callado, alzo un puño y golpeo a Rusia.

El ingles solo atinaba tratar de alejarlos, el ruido y los gritos se eclipsaban con el desastre que había dentro de la sala de conferencias. Entonces Iván, tras varios golpes, solo golpeo a Alfred en el estomago y lo puso bajo de si, pero en vez de regresar lo que había recibido, le quito las gafas y comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

Arthur asustado trato de quitar a Iván, pero de un golpe termino sin poder moverse.

Alfred trato de zafarse en vano, pero en cuanto sintió los guantes de Iván en su piel, todo se detuvo, el ruso se le acerco al oído y rio bastante divertido.

-Recuerda América...cuando yo quiera, serás mío

-Primero muerto...maldito demonio

-El demonio, ante el mundo...eres tú

-Cállate

-No estas en posición de callarme, así que, recuerda a quien le debes respeto...

-Jamás a ti...- Iván se alejo, y le sonrió nuevamente con burla

-Disfrutare, tanto, el día que pueda deshacerme de ti...kolkol- Se levanto y se alejo del lugar

Alfred solo se quedo donde estaba, apretando los puños, molesto, con ganas de levantarse y matar a Iván ahora que no podía verlo, pero, sintió unos brazos cubrirlo, al principio pensó que era Arthur y se dejo hacer...

-América-san...

-¿Kiku?- Pregunto asombrado, mientras volteaba a verlo y, si, en efecto, Kiku había llegado y le estaba acomodando la ropa

-¿Que haces aquí Japón?- Pregunto Arthur con un aire algo molesto

-Solo venia a ver como estaba América-san

-No tienes que hacerlo, tu gente aun esta mal y tu debes de...- Alfred se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Kiku sobre los suyos propios, Arthur no supo que mas decir.

Así, solo se escucharon los pasos de alguien alejándose, mientras Alfred tenía un nuevo problema...

* * *

-Arthur, cálmate...ah- Canadá estaba abrazando a Kumajirou mientras brincaba y trataba de evitar las cosas que su padre lanzaba

-Ese, idiota, maldito...bastard...I hate, I hate him!!!- Decía golpeando todo lo que veía a su paso

-P-Papá- Decía el pequeño

-¿Quien eres?- Pregunto el oso

-¡¡Soy Canadá!!, pero eso no importa, Papá ¿Que paso con mi hermano? ¿Por que destruyes mi casa?

Arthur, tras la depresión que se venia sobre el, solo pudo llegar a Canadá, a la casa de su hijo, Mathew, el cual había estado esperando la llegada de Francia, pero las cosas parecían haber cambiado

Y entonces, trato de quitarle la botella de vino que había comprado para Francis, sabia que si Arthur bebía las cosas acabarían peor, puesto que seguramente empezaría a gritar, cantar o algo peor, a querer suicidarse...

Ok, si, Mathew es bastante pesimista pero, ¿Como no serlo con tal padre y tal hermano?

Al final, la botella término vacía, y el vino dentro de Arthur, el cual salió y compro mas, y luego saco de su bolsa una propia botella de Ron y...Mathew corrió al teléfono, a llamar a la única persona que podría soportar a Arthur así sin violarlo (Según)

A su hermano.

* * *

-A ver Kiku, no entiendo que te pasa

El joven rubio de ojos azules y que se creía un héroe, hablaba cara a cara con el japonés, quería entender que había sucedido hacia unos momentos, por que después de saberlo, iría con Arthur a arreglar lo que parecía que había hecho.

-América-san, no tengo nada raro

-¿Por que me besaste?- Decía algo apenado, no quería admitirlo pero, un primer beso en toda regla no se da todos los días ¿o si?

-Vera, quizás, mi superior tenga razón pero...yo necesito decirle que desde hace un tiempo, cuando fue a visitar Japón antes de que la guerra iniciara...yo

-¿Que?

-Estoy enamorado de usted América-san- Dijo colorándose por completo

Alfred no entendía, ¿Que había hecho para que le dijeran tal cosa?, busco a Francis, no había nadie cerca, ¿Era enserio? No podía serlo, además, Alfred amaba a alguien...y solo a una persona

-Pero, yo no puedo

-Usted esta enamorado de Inglaterra-san

Alfred sintió el color subir por su rostro

-Eh...

-Lo se, me doy cuenta, pero, se que usted no se da cuenta de cuanto le quiere o de como decirle

-SI SE, bueno...no, pero, eso no importa

-Si importa, por que si usted le ama, debería decirle

-Al caso, ¿Por que hiciste lo que hiciste estando Arthur aquí?

-Por que con eso quería saber si el le ama como yo- Alfred alzo una ceja -¿No vio la reacción?

-Se fue

-¿Por que?

-No se

-América-san...Inglaterra-san, estaba llorando- Y fue en ese momento cuando el teléfono sonó, Alfred corrió a contestarlo

-¿Mathew? ...¿Que...?... ¿COMO?...voy, pero, ¿eh? no...Yo...bueno- Suspiro -te diré allá, voy enseguida

-Fue a casa de su hermano ¿verdad?

-Si- Dijo mientras dejaba el teléfono y pensaba seriamente las cosas

Lo que fuera a hacer ahora, ya no tendría marcha atrás, tenía que decidir que hacer, que decir y estar listo para cualquier respuesta.

Por dolorosa que fuera...

* * *

No tardo tanto en llegar a casa de Mathew, este lo recibió cubierto de muchas cosas, al parecer había una guerra dentro del lugar.

-¿Donde está?

-En el comedor, esta cantando

-¿Cantando?- Se extraño y llego hasta el sitio indicado, viendo a Arthur, al Gran Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña y el Norte de Irlanda, sobre una mesa moviendo las caderas insinuantemente mientras de fondo sonaba algo similar a interferencia de radio.

-¿Lo ves?

-...- No dijo nada y se acerco al lugar -Inglaterra...

-¿ah?- Volteo y al ver a Alfred sonrió, y brinco a sus brazos -Eeeeey, pero si es el novio de Japón, mira...Mathew!, Kiku tiene un muy buen trasero a su servicio- Decía mientras manoseaba la parte trasera del aludido

-¡¡Iggy!!

-¡¡¡I-Inglaterra!!!- Mathew trato de quitarlo

-¡Eh, ey!, Que yo toco lo que quiero, es América, es de dominio publico y fue ¡¡¡mi hermano!!! Malagradecido pero ¡¡¡mi hermano!!!

-Arthur, estas borra...

Entonces, el agarre del inglés cambio drásticamente, aferrándose al menor y abrazándolo, dejando que sus lágrimas saliesen, que corrieran por sus mejillas mientras sentía que sus piernas le fallaban y caía

Entonces, sintió unos brazos detenerlo, alzo el rostro y vio que Alfred lo cargaba, hizo el intento de alejarse pero...

-No te dejare

-...Cállate, suéltame, ¡¡¡bájame!!! Idiota, ¡¡¡imbécil!!! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HA...- No consiguió terminar la frase por que unos labios sellaron los suyos

Alfred lo estaba besando, probando cada parte de su boca, mientras loa abrazaba más y más fuerte, llegando a un sofá donde le dejaron, el menor se alejo y lo vio a los ojos.

-Arthur, no soy novio de Kiku, no me gusta...- El mayor estuvo a punto de reclamarle algo, mas, un dedo de Alfred fue colocado en sus labios -Déjame terminar...

-... ¿Que? ¿Me dirás que quieres a Iván? ¿A Mathew? ¿Al idiota de Pedro? Pues ve y revuélcate con quien quieras

-...- Suspiro -No me gusta ninguno de ellos- Se sentó en las piernas del mayor -Ni siquiera tu me gustas

El canadiense se dio un tope en la pared, Arthur comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza, pero los besos de Alfred evitaban que sus lagrimas cayeran de su rostro

-Aléjate, si no me quieres ¿Para que haces esto?, ¿Por que me lastimas así?

-No me gustas- Arthur hizo el ademan de querer irse -Te amo

Y Canadá, suspiro de nuevo...eso, había sonado tan similar a unas cuantas novelas del país de Alfred, se lo debió haber esperado, pero ante eso, tomo a Kumajirou y salió de la habitación.

Por su parte, Arthur no entendía, si no le gustaba ¿Como podía amarle?, Alfred pareciera que por una vez entendió las dudas del mayor y se le abrazo, Arthur se asusto, trato de alejarlo y sintió un beso cálido.

-¿Por que?

-Te amo

-Cállate, no es cierto- Intentaba voltear a otro lado

-¿No? Entonces ¿Por que vine aquí rápidamente cuando supe que te pusiste mal?

-...

-¿Por que estoy aquí abrazándote?

-...Alfred...yo...

-¿Por que me independice?- Y Arthur se sorprendió, volteo a ver a su ex-hermano y lo vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-...Me dejaste solo

-Me quede solo

-Me abandonaste

-¡Jamás me verías como un igual si seguíamos así! ¡Yo no era más que tu hermano!

-¡¡Pero te necesitaba mas que a nada!!

-YO TE NECESITO AHORA- Lo abrazo, lo apretó fuertemente contra si mientras Arthur solo respondía el abrazo y lloraba en su hombro

-Te amo...yo...yo también te amo, te amo, ¡Te amo!, no me dejes solo, no me vuelvas a dejar solo por favor

-Jamás...lo hare otra vez

-...América no baka...

-Yes, I'm YOUR idiot...- Sonrió y se quedo ahí, con el, abrazándolo y siendo sincero con sus acciones.

Aunque había un pequeño problema, si, había sido una declaración pero, Arthur estaba borracho habría que ver que sucedería al día siguiente cuando se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido, por que...

Quizás ahora no solo le bastaría esconderse bajo una manta, pero, eso luego se vera.

_**Continuara...

* * *

**_

Nota:

Todos los I HATE YOU: Te odio

I Hate Him: Lo odio

I'm Your Idiot: Soy tu Idiota

Y bueno, aquí esta el capitulo 3 que fue meramente USUK, pero, prometo que el siguiente será meramente AleIta, aunque esta parte merece un poco mas de hechos históricos que me están costando trabajo.

Ahora unos datos:

Todos los países mencionados en la conferencia de arriba, son países que se unieron a la ONU en 1945, la sede es en NEW YORK por lo que Alfred lo lidera al ser el anfitrión.

Se dice que, Stalin le "comento" a Truman que quizás debían lanzar las bombas atómicas sobre Japón para demostrar su poder (De los Aliados) y pues, Truman accedió mas al final Stalin no tomo responsabilidad por nada. Eh ahí el por que Iván dice que literalmente "el le dijo" a Truman.

En teoría, Canadá fue una colonia Franco-Inglesa, así que es el hijo de Francis y de Arthur, por así decirlo…pero, Francis quiere con todo el mundo así que poco le importara, más sin embargo Arthur si puede quererlo como el hijo suyo que es, teóricamente. Y al menos en mis fic si lo será.

Sin mas, nos vemos, espero, ¡¡¡Dentro de poco!!!


	4. Che cosa costa ein Lächeln?

_**Che cosa costa ein Lächeln?**_

_(¿Que vale una sonrisa?)_

Bueno, realmente solo iba a subir la mitad de este capitulo pero, le debo un regalo a Alemania por la ruptura del Muro de Berlín y de paso a ustedes les debo mucho AleIta.

Espero que les guste, y por favor, nunca lean esto o escriban tragedia escuchando la música de Hetalia, los hace llorar (mas con Einsamkeit y el Marukaite de AleIta)

* * *

Años pasaban, años volvían.

1945, 1946, 1947...

Cada vez había un nuevo número en el cuaderno de aquel castaño que no salía de su habitación, su hermano, Italia del sur, ya no sabia que hacer, entre más avanzaba el tiempo su hermano cambiaba más y más.

Había llegado el año 1948, aquel día Feliciano salió de su habitación, solo para ver una Italia bastante mejorada, pero a su vez, veía como se iba aquel barco que marcaba el fin a la era monárquica de su país...

Ahora serian llamados, la República Italiana, ¿Bonito nombre no?

Realmente a el no le importaba mucho, así que solo siguió con sus quehaceres diarios...

Comer, dormir, soñar...y no querer despertar.

Era igual, igual a aquel año de 1618, cuando aquel que le había prometido volverse a ver se había ido.

¿Acaso seria igual que aquel año de 1806?...cuando Francia, llego a decirle que el había matado a...

No quería recordarlo, pero era lo mismo cada noche, cada minuto, cada segundo.

La agonía de querer saber si esta bien, si esta mal.

Si sonríe, o si lo lastiman, saber si...al menos, sigue...

_-Vive, mantieniti vivo... per favore*

* * *

_

1949

Tocaron a su puerta, el chico dentro solo atino a decir que podían pasar, entonces vio entrar a Lovino, con una cara semi-sonriente

_-¿Sabes algo?_

_-..._

_-Alemania se esta recuperando-_ Feliciano abrió los ojos en sorpresa -_Al parecer esta volviendo a ser aceptado por Europa y lo están dejando de monopolizar los aliados_

_-¿Enserio?...- _Se quedo callado un momento _-¿Puedo...?_

_-No_

Aun con esa respuesta tan cortante, Feli estaba feliz, así que sonrió y salió argumentando que tenia ganas de pasta, el joven hermano del sur no entendía que había pasado pero, se alegro de saber que su hermano estaba volviendo a sonreír de esa estúpida manera.

* * *

1961

_-¡Déjame ir!_

_-No, espera, Veneciano, ¡basta!_

_-No lo vayas a soltar, por todos los cielos, ¡Esto ya esta fuera de control!_

Antonio, Francis y Lovino intentaban someter al joven Italia y regresarlo a su cuarto, entre que este trataba de llegar a la puerta y salir corriendo.

_-"Hoy los alemanes despertaron divididos..."_

_-Tengo que salir, ¡Debo ir a verlo!_

_-"Hoy, 13 de agosto de 1961...en Alemania"_

_-¡No puedes, yo aun no te lo permito y aun me obedeces Italia!-_ Gritaba Francis tomando al joven por la espalda, y tratando de alzarlo

_-Cállate, cállate, ya me lo quitaste una vez, no quiero que lo hagas otra vez_

_-"En Berlín...hay un muro que divide a la República Federal de la Democrática...Alemania...se ha convertido en dos"_

_-¡Con un puto carajo! ¡Deja de ser irrazonable Italia!_

_-Cállate, cállense todos, tengo que ir, tengo que ir_

_-"Sin previo aviso, de la noche a la mañana, ya estaban divididos, el muro de Berlín, hasta estas horas...ya esta el resultado de que varias personas han muerto al intentar pasar..."_

_-Feliciano...- _El hermano menor, por mucho que siempre dijera que su hermano era un idiota y un tonto, podía sentir el dolor, sabia que tanto estaba sufriendo, pero no por el se hubiera sentido igual alguna vez...

Si no por que lo veía reflejarse en Italia, ese día en especifico, prácticamente nadie había salido de sus casas, el día estaba gris y la lluvia estaba empezando a caer, vio a través de la ventana y...

Vio a un par de jóvenes, una chica y un chico bailando bajo la lluvia... ¿Que hacían afuera?

Al entender la razón de su felicidad, al verlos abrazarse y reír juntos no necesito mas, sin pensarlo más, se fue sobre Francia y lo tumbo.

_-¡¿Lovino?! ¡¿Quel démons crois qui tu fais?!*_

_-ROMANO-_ Antonio se sorprendió del comportamiento de aquel que había educado para que no actuara tan imprudentemente _-Suéltalo ¡Ahora!_

_-¡Corre ora l'Italia!*_

No tuvieron que decírselo dos veces, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, ¿A donde iría?

No sabía.

¿Que haría?

Tampoco sabía.

¿Entonces por que corría?

_-Por favor, dime que estas bien...Ludwig

* * *

_

En la casa de Alemania, casa que se encontraba en el lado Occidental, estaban Liechtenstein y Austria, ambos tratando de cuidarlo, auxiliándolo en lo posible.

_-Me sorprende que estés aquí..._

_-Cállate, esto es debido a que no estoy para nada de acuerdo con que te suceda esto_

_-¿Qué te dijo Hungría?_

_-...A ella realmente no le importa mucho, dice que desde que estamos separados cada uno puede hacer lo que quiera_

_-Aun así, Hungría-san lo cuida mucho ¿verdad Austria-san?_

Roderich dio un pequeño brinco ante aquel comentario, para luego voltear a ver algún otro punto del lugar, Ludwig sonrió un poco, se estaban esforzando por hacerlo reír, aunque fuese un poco...

Había alguien que hacia eso también, todo el tiempo, siempre que podía...pero, esa persona no estaba ahí y lo más seguro es que jamás lo volvería a estar, seguramente ya lo había olvidado, ahora debería de estar comiendo pasta y riendo como tonto...

Si, seguramente estaría jugando con los gatos en su casa, riendo como tonto y ligando con cada chica linda que se le presentara, después pediría pasta a su hermano y este le gritaría alguna grosería pero al final le daría lo que quiere.

Luego se iría a dormir, terminaría totalmente destapado e iría a la cama de su hermano para poder dormir mas a gusto, si no es que por alguna pesadilla.

Si, eso estaría haciendo seguramente, manteniendo esa sonrisa tan tonta, siendo tan inútil y tan tonto, pero a la vez, tan alegre, tan vivo, tan optimista, tan...el.

Cerro los ojos un momento y recordó como sonreía Italia, recordó las pocas veces que había visto los ojos avellana que poseía, pero algo se entrometió, llego la imagen de la misma cara pero, mas suave, mas delicada...

¿Una niña? Quizás, tan similar a Italia pero, con un vestidito de sirvienta, con un ramo de flores en las manitas, sonriéndole a el...y empezó a hablar, muy bajito, casi no escuchaba...

_**-"Shi...Ro..."**_

_-¡ITALIA!-_ Aquel grito lo saco de su ensoñación, se levanto rápidamente y vio al chico sobre el cual había estado pensando, pero...

No era lo que el había creído.

Italia se encontraba empapado, tenia bastante marcas en la cara y en las manos, también podía ver su traje con varios cortes ¿Acaso había cruzado el muro?

_-Doitsu-_ Dijo lo más fuerte que pudo, lo cual apenas y sirvió para un susurro

_-Italia-_ Se levanto, escucho las quejas de Liechtenstein y de Roderich pero no les hizo caso, y al estar frente al castaño solo grito _-¡¿Que demonios haces aquí?!_

_-Quería, verte...hera...hera~~-_ Intento reír tontamente como siempre, Ludwig estaba bien, así que no había problema

_-¡¿ACASO CRUZASTE EL MURO?!_

_-Me equivoque de tren...así que llegue a la frontera rusa...-_ Se comenzó a acercar a Alemania _-No me dejaban pasar, así que...conseguí treparme y brincarlo_

Las cara de Roderich era un verdadero poema, no sabia si estar admirado de que Italia lo hubiera logrado cruzar VIVO o si estar molesto por haber venido a ver a Ludwig cuando se suponía que no podía, mientras Liechtenstein estaba bastante sorprendida, hasta ahora nadie había logrado tal hazaña

Mientras que Ludwig no entendía el por que arriesgarse tanto, no entendía por que Italia se acercaba mas y mas a el, hasta abrazarlo y menos aun entendía el por que se sentía tan feliz de verlo ahí y tenerlo entre sus brazos.

_-Perdona por no avisarte que vendría_

_-Nunca lo haces, y hasta ahora no me he molestado por eso_

_-Gracias-_ Y el chico colapso, dejando caer todo su peso, sintiéndose seguro en brazos de Alemania

* * *

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, poco a poco abrió sus ojos y quedo ciego durante unos momentos, para después acostumbrase al intenso brillo de aquel astro, se incorporo y se tallo los ojos, noto entonces los vendajes que las cubrían y luego los de su cuerpo.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y vio a Ludwig entrar con una bandeja de comida

_-Doitsu_

_-Buenos días Ita...-_ No pudo terminar la frase pues escucho un sollozo del chico _-¿Italia?_

_-Gracias a Dios estas bien...estaba tan asustado, no sabia que pasaría si algo te pasaba...y Francia-niichan no quería dejarme, tampoco España y yo...yo te quería ver y...y...- _Sintió un abrazo, alzo la vista y pudo ver a Ludwig, tomándolo entre sus brazos pero volteando el rostro a otro lado, notablemente avergonzado.

_-Y-Ya, no te pongas...a-así_

_-Doitsu-_ Sonrió y entonces llego a su nariz el olor de... _-PASTA!!!_

Soltó a Alemania y rápidamente comenzó a comer, como si ya hubiera varios años en los que no probara ese platillo

_-Vaya que te sigue gustando_

_-No es eso-_ Seguía comiendo _-Es que esta pasta...es mi favorita-_ Seguía comiendo

_-¿Ah?_

_-Por que...-_ Volteo a ver a Ludwig algo sonrojado _-Esta Pasta sabe deliciosa, y me fascina cuando estoy con Alemania...cuando estoy contigo...cuando tu estas conmigo_

El rubio se quedo mudo, no sabia como interpretar aquellas palabras, no sabia que pensar, es mas, ni siquiera sabía si había escuchado bien, mas sonrió, y olvido por ese momento todos los problemas.

Italia termino su pasta y se levanto dispuesto a lavar lo que había ensuciado, pero lo recostaron y le quitaron la bandeja de las manos dejándola a un lado.

_-¿Doitsu?_

_-...Una vez escuche que me decías Ludwig-_ Italia se sonrojo _-¿Por que no me dice así mas seguido?_

_-Ludwig...-_ Algo en su interior comenzaba a aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo, y cerro los ojos alzándose un poco, rozando los labios de Alemania

Este, por su parte, dejando que su cuerpo fuera el que respondiera, tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo beso, era un beso totalmente inocente, solo mantenían juntos sus labios, disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo del otro.

Italia fue el primero en aumentar el contacto, abriendo la boca, Ludwig le respondió abriendo la suya y explorando la boca del italiano, el cual se aferraba con mayor necesidad al cuello del rubio.

Alemania coloco sus manos en la cintura de Feliciano, sintiendo un temblor por parte de este, y lo apego mas a si, queriendo protegerlo, queriendo que ese momento no acabara, y nuevamente, esta ahí otra vez la imagen de aquella niña, sonriéndole, y...

_-¡Ludwig!-_ Roderich comenzó a tocar la puerta de un modo desesperado, haciendo que ambos países se separasen repentinamente e incluso ignoraran la posición en la que se encontraban

Esa felicidad les había durado muy poco...

* * *

_-¿Que significa esto del Muro?_

_-A mi no me preguntes, eso trátalo con Rusia_

_-Es TÚ casa ¿Deberías saber no?_

_-Para empezar, ¿Por que debo de darle explicaciones a un país que ni siquiera es Europeo?_

_-Por que solo yo puedo darle el permiso a Italia de que se quede aquí contigo o me lo puedo llevar si así lo quiero-_ Alfred no se encontraba contento con la situación, sabia claramente que Italia, que Feliciano, quería estar con Ludwig...

Pero aun no era la hora, aun era demasiado pronto para dejarlos juntos, Rusia seguía haciendo lo que quería y si se enteraba de que Italia había vuelto donde Alemania seguramente intentaría hacer algo contra el chico, y si, se vería como un alma cruel y despiadada pero...

¿Que mas odio podrían tenerle Alemania e Italia? Ya lo odiaban por lo Japón, lo odiaban por haber irrumpido donde no...Europa no lo quería, y sabia que se estaba haciendo de un enemigo peor...

De Rusia...

Mas aun así, el era el Héroe, el debía salvar la situación aun a costa de lo que esto trajera...se sentía como el Imperio Romano...

_**"Creció tanto...domino tanto...vio por lo que el considero bueno y apto...Y aun así...solo desapareció"**_

Ese pensamiento lo hacia tener miedo, mas ahora no era el momento de eso.

_-Que mas se podía esperar de ti-_ Comenzó Austria _-De todos modos, Inglaterra no ha parado de hacer de todo para evitar verte desde la última reunión que tuvieron_

_-Tú no te metas, no es tu asunto Roderich_

_-Eso va para ti también, Alfred_

_-Bien, iré a hablar con Rusia pero...-_ chasqueo los dedos y entraron varios guardias

_-¡¿Que demonios?!-_ Alemania trato de llevarse a Italia rápidamente, mas los guardias lo tomaron

_-Aquel tratado quedo claro, Italia y Japón no pueden tener contacto de ningún modo con Alemania_

_-Eso es mentira-_ Todos voltearon a ver a Italia, el cual luchaba por soltarse de los guardias

_-...No es mentira, así que, por ahora te quedaras en casa de Francis, tu hermano se encargara de lo demás_

_-¡¿POR QUE SE METEN?!-_ Alemania estaba furioso, no podía hacer nada y aquel idiota (América) solo lo veía con esa altanería que mantenía frente a el desde que había ganado

_-Por que, yo soy quien decide las cosas_

Tras ese incidente, ambos estuvieron separados otra vez...

* * *

Y el 12 de diciembre de 1955, Feliciano fue directamente a ver a Alfred.

_-Bien, me da gusto que vengas a verme, siendo que hace tiempo que nadie me visita aparte de Arthur...con Matthew_

_-...- _El joven Italiano no sabía como plantear lo que deseaba, además el nunca había sido muy bueno en relaciones publicas serias

_-¿Que sucede Italia?_

_-Quiero, entrar en la Organización de las Naciones Unidas_

_-¿AH?-_ Alfred casi tira su café al escuchar aquello

_-Y no solo soy yo-_ Extendió una hoja donde se encontraban las firmas de Austria y Hungría junto a varios países mas que el ni siquiera conocía

_-¿Por que quieren...?_

_-Quizás yo sea muy optimista y por eso casi no me tomen en cuenta, quizás sea muy tonto y a veces hasta yo lo puedo admitir pero..._

_-¿Italia?_

_-Mi deseo es poder volver a ver a Ludwig, y se que esta es la única manera, por que entre mas países se unan llegara el momento en que la república Alemana, alguna, entre y..._

_-¿Austria te dijo eso?_

Feliciano había sido atrapado, si, Austria-san le había dicho que tenía que decirle a Alfred, con ayuda de España y Arthur...

Al final, Alfred solo le dijo que debía verlo con los demás países...

El 14 de diciembre Italia junto con otros 14 países, incluidos Hungría, Austria, España e Irlanda, fueron aceptados para formar parte de la ONU

Al año siguiente Japón ingreso y eso trajo una reunión entre el e Italia, y también, las asperezas que habían nacido en la WWII comenzaban a desaparecer...

El mundo estaba uniéndose (Aunque Arthur y Francis no dejaban de molestar a Egipto...*)

Mas sin embargo, 1973 la república Democrática Alemana fue la que se unió a la ONU, con Rusia representándola...

Eso tiro abajo las esperanzas de Feliciano nuevamente.

Cada vez, parecía que realmente nunca más volvería a ver a Ludwig.

* * *

9 de Noviembre de 1989 -jueves- cerca de las 19:00 pm

_-"Y aquí esta, siguen golpeando el muro, lo golpean cada vez con mas fuerza..."_

Todos en la sala de la ONU no creían lo que estaba pasando, Alfred, como siempre, había mandado a hacer una reunión sin importancia, y entonces había llegado totalmente alarmado y emocionado, Polonia, el cual prendió la TV y...ahora todos veían eso, mientras Rusia comenzaba a apretar con mas y mas fuerza los puños...

El estaba cayendo, el comunismo caía, no solo el idiota de Alfred lo estaba derrumbando en esa estúpida "Guerra Fría", ahora también Alemania y Polonia estaban acabando con el...

_-"Parece que el muro no cede, momento...alguien se acerca, los soldados le dan paso total..."_

-Ese no es... ¿ESE ES LUDWIG?

Feliciano estaba más que emocionado, quería gritar, quería salir corriendo y ayudarle a tumbar el muro, pero...sabía que su Ludwig podría solo, no tendrían que ayudarle.

_-"Aumenta el ataque contra el muro, ¡INCLUSO HAY SOLDADOS SIGUIENDO A ESTE HOMBRE!..."_

Alfred sonreía victorioso, volteo a ver a Rusia disimuladamente y Rusia le aventó un florero, todos se asustaron, menos el...Alfred solo puso el mantel enfrente de el, evitando mojarse y cortarse.

_-¡Te odio maldito América!_

-... ¿Ah? You hate me...*

_-Esta me la vas a pagar_

_-Yo no hice nada, Alemania hizo un buen trabajo_

_-EL COMUNISMO SEGUIRA_

_-Caerá y caerás con el, Iván Braginsky_

_-Recordaras esto, ¡TU TAMBIEN CAERAS Y DESAPARECERAS!_

_-Pero no será por tu mano-_ Dijo subiendo el volumen al televisor en el justo momento cuando se escuchaban gritos y ovaciones

_-"E-El muro, EL MURO HA CAIDO!!!, esperen, alguien sube a los escombros, sube mas al muro, pero...¿que hace?"_

En la TV se podía ver claramente a Ludwig subiendo lo más que podía en el muro, alzando un martillo, martillo con el que había tirado el muro...

_-¡Freiheit!*_

Feliciano se levanto haciendo coro ante el grito de Alemania, Rusia no soporto mas y salió del lugar, mientras todos comenzaban a gritar que era genial, que al fin Alemania estaría unida, por fin todo terminaba.

Por fin lo que había surgido tras esa tonta guerra estaba desapareciendo.

* * *

1991 (N/A: Mi año de nacimiento!!! xDDDD)

_-¿Estas listo?-_ Preguntaba Roderich a Ludwig, quien estaba terminando de arreglar unas cosas en su casa

_-¿Eh? ¿Para que?_

_-Sabes que en cualquier momento, ese pequeño mocoso molesto y maleducado entrara por la puerta y se ira sobre ti-_ Dijo tratando de ocultar la pequeña alegría que surgía en el

_-Siempre lo hace_

_-Hace años que..._

_-Para mi es como si apenas hubiera sido ayer, para será como si siempre lo hiciera_

_-Ludwig...-_ Austria saco algo del bolsillo de su saco, vio la cruz de la orden teutónica en su mano y pensó si debería o no hacerlo.

_-Oye, ¿Que tienes?-_ Pregunto al verlo tan callado y pensativo, y al notar la cruz de su hermano creyó que estaba recordándolo _-Seguro Gilbert estaría brincando y haciendo fiesta_

_-Supongo-_ Y entonces apretó con más fuerza la cruz, recordando lo que había sucedido hacia varios años, durante las guerras napoleónicas, cuando el Sacro Imperio Romano...había caído.

* * *

_**-¿QUE ME DICES? ¿QUE NO ESTA?**_

_**-Eh estado buscándolo por horas, encontré a una niña rubia muy lastimada**_

_**-Esa niña...debe de ser...-**__ Roderich pensó un momento, y luego recordó que si no encontraba a ese niño, Hungría le pegaría seguramente_

_**-Maldito niño, ¿donde se metió?**_

_**-Gilbert, cállate, Francia se debe estar regocijando por esto**_

_**-Lo se-**__ Y entonces vieron algo moverse bajo una piedra_

_Ambos corrieron, levantaron aquello que aprisionaba al joven y vieron a un chico de unos 13 años, envuelto en el estandarte del Sacro Imperio Romano_

_**-¡Ludwig!**_

_**-Maldito estúpido, ¡Hizo que me preocupara!-**__ Gilbert cargo al niño y lo llevaban hacia la casa de Prusia_

_Más en el camino, el pequeño despertó._

_**-Ludwig, ¿Estas bien?-**__ Vio que los ojos azules del chico lo enfocaban con duda_

_**-¿Quien...es...Ludwig?**_

_Ambos se quedaron congelados. Roderich entonces pensó en Italia, en aquel niño que todos los días estaba en la puerta de su casa, esperando el regreso de Ludwig, pensó en la vez en que lo regaño por nunca haberle preguntado su nombre..._

_Y pensó en como Hungría le había dado esperanzas de que volvería._

_Ahora todo caía, e iba a decirle algo cuando Gilbert lo vio de un modo algo diferente._

_**-Siempre quise un hermano**_

_**-Gilbert ¡No puedes!**_

_**-¿Que sucede?-**__ Pregunto el menor, Gilbert lo alzo en brazos_

_-Tu, tu eres Ludwig, y serás el imperio mas grande del mundo, a mi lado, seremos invencibles, tu eres el Imperio Alemán_

_**-Wenn, Bruder*-**__ Austria prefirió ya no decir mas._

_Al llegar donde los médicos, intento hablar con el chico pero Gilbert lo detuvo todas las veces hasta que le pidió..._

_-Este niño esta siendo salvado de una humillación, no me desharé de sus cosas, pero le estoy dando la oportunidad de renacer como lo que es...como alguien grande y más poderoso que nadie_

_**-Deberás decirle quien es**_

_**-Jamás se lo diré, y tú...-**__ Se acerco a los labios del austriaco __**-¿Se lo dirás?**_

_**-G-Gilbert... ¡Para!**_

_**-Prométeme que jamás se lo dirás Rode-**__ Y antes de que pudiera replicar, sintió los labios de Gilbert en los suyos_

_Odiaba esa forma que tenia para manipularlo, y odiaba aun más que Hungría alentara a ambos a seguir así, aunque ella adorase a Gilbert..._

_Aun así...parecía que le agradaba verlos así_

_Y también, por eso, Austria no podría decirle a Ludwig quien era.

* * *

_

_-¿Que quieres mostrarme?_

_-Solo sígueme-_ Roderich llevaba a Ludwig hasta la parte mas escondida de su casa, donde Gilbert había escondido todo, sabia que no debía, en teoría lo había prometido

Pero, si habían de volverse a reencontrar, lo mejor seria que el reencuentro fuese entre...

El Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico e Italia.

_**Continuara…

* * *

**_

Me tomo un buen de rato buscar en las enciclopedias de mi casa que había pasado con el Sacro Imperio, y me tomo mas verme todos los especiales sobre el Muro de Berlín.

Aun así, aquí esta, con unos días de atraso pero, viva la libertad.

Ahora si, Traducciones:

* Vive, mantieniti vivo... per favore – Vive, mantente vivo…por favor

* ¡¿Quel démons crois qui tu fais?! - ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!

* ¡Corre ora l'Italia! - ¡Corre ahora Italia!

* ¿Ah?...You Hate me - ¿Ah?...Me odias

* ¡Freiheit! - ¡Libertad!

* Wenn, Bruder – Si, hermano

Ahora, más notas.

Inglaterra y Francia por el año 1955 se alistaban para mantener a Egipto a raya, bombardeando el canal de Suez.

El Sacro Imperio Romano se le agrega la parte de GERMANICO debido a que en si era Alemania con mas territorios bajo su gobierno, por lo que si, Alemania es lo que quedo del SIR.

En el año 1949 o 1948 los nobles de Italia fueron exiliados y hasta hace algunos años se le permitió a los descendientes el volver a pisar el país.

1991: Mi año de nacimiento y el año cuando hare que se vuelvan a encontrar Italia y Alemania, me siento feliz por eso.

Y si, puse a Alfred un poco cabrón y todo pero, así lo quiero, y es lindo aun así…

En fin, espero les haya gustado, y, próximo capitulo…LEMON y ¡habrá RusiaChina!


	5. AVISO

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**_

Primero que anda, les agradezco mucho a todas las que han seguido este fic y espero, que sigan el ultimo capitulo, pero antes neceisto dar una pequeña noticia.

Como sabrán llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar este fic, las razones son por:

1.- En fin de año no tuve tiempo debido a asuntos familiares y muchas visitas, pero iba avanzando de vez en vez

2.- Empezando el año mi PC comenzó a fallar

3.- Al final la PC murió y el capitulo sigue en ella, ahora uso una pequeña Laptop pero el capitulo (casi terminado) sigue en la otra, así que les pido de favor que esperen solo una semana y media más, me darán el respaldo de la computadora muerta y podré darles por fin el final de esta historia.

Lamento los inconvenientes y pido perdón por hacerles esperar tanto.

Si les informo hasta ahora es debido a que ya poseo una fecha más o menos exacta sobre cuando estará el final.

Sin más me despido, y si no logro recuperar el capitulo, les pediré me esperen un poco y lo re-escribiré, quizás no del todo bien pero, espero les agrade.


End file.
